What Friends Are For
by blackcoffeeforme
Summary: A story about Jade's friendship with the gang during the break up. Starts off at TWC when two of Jade's friends go after her. Rated M for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

I've been watching reruns of Victorious lately and felt like writing a one-shot about Jade's friendship with the rest of the gang. This takes place right after The Worst Couple when Jade and Beck break up. For now this is a one-shot but I may change my mind and add more chapters

I don't own Victorious, sadly.

Cat stared at the door Jade had just slammed with wide brown eyes. Cat couldn't imagine Beck and Jade breaking up, but it had just happened. She thought about running after Jade, but Jade had been her ride and she probably wanted to be alone. Cat numbly followed her friends back to the table and sat down as far from Beck as she could manage. She picked up her cars but spent most of the game glaring at Beck, who didn't even seem to notice. Cat ignored Tori as she tried to lighten the mood by making jokes. Did she not realize Cat's two best friends had broken up? Cat could feel her eyes starting to water, but Robbie seemed to be the only one to notice. He gave her a few concerned glances but she ignored him. They had just finished their first game without Jade when Andre abruptly stood up.

"I think I'll head home." Andre said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"But Andre, it's only 10!" Tori said with a frown as she stood up as well. Cat looked at Andre quizzically and the two shared a knowing glance.

"I should check on my grandma, you know how she gets." Andre lied with a sympathetic smile at Tori.

"Andre, can you drive me home? Jade was my ride." Cat said, twirling a piece of red hair as she glared at Beck. Beck noticed and sunk lower into his chair looking ashamed.

"I could drive you home!" Robbie excitedly offered with a beaming smile in Cat's direction. The petite redhead giggled and shook her head.

"No thank you, Robbie." She said with a soft smile. She stood up and gave Robbie and Tori a hug, Beck stood to give her one but she leaned away from him and turned away.

"I'll see you on Monday. Come on lil red." Andre called from the doorway. Cat bounced after him, knowing Andre wasn't planning on driving her home. She slid into the passenger seat and twirled a piece of hair as Andre pulled out of Tori's driveway.

"Stop at Quick-E Mart." Cat told Andre as she fiddled with the radio. Andre nodded, driving until he reached the nearest one. The two friends entered the store, Andre heading over to the snack isle while Cat headed towards movies. Several minutes later the two got in line with their varying items. Andre sat down a tub of Mint Oreo ice cream, a few candy bars, and a bag of chips. Cat sat down two boxes of tissues, a few magazines, and a sappy Romantic move. Andre raised his eyebrow, but Cat smiled brightly.

"She'll never admit it, but this is her favorite." Cat whispered as they paid for their purchase. The exited with two grocery bags and sat them in the backseat before driving off. They pulled through a drive-through, ordering two black coffees (one with two sugar), and a strawberry frappe. Cat held the coffee carefully until Andre pulled up in front of an all too familiar mansion. Andre had only been here a few times, but Cat practically lived here. Cat grabbed the coffee while Andre grabbed the bags. Cat pulled out her spare key and unlocked the front door, swinging it open to reveal a dark and empty house. Cat flicked on light switches as she went, Andre trailing after her. They arrived at the top of the stairs and heard loud sobbing and crashing coming from Jade's room. Cat and Andre shared a frown before walking down the hallway towards their friend's room.

Cat opened the door to find Jade crying hysterically, black makeup smudged across her gorgeous face, throwing pictures of her and Beck across the room, as well as other various items. The usually tidy black room as a mess, covered in shattered items and cut up objects. Cat noticed most of the ruined items were things Beck had given Jade. Jade ripped the necklace Beck had given her off of her neck and threw it at her friends, causing Cat to squeal and duck out of the way.

Jade was angry that her friends had come, she didn't want them to see her like this, alone and broken. Her rage quickly turned to something else, Jade couldn't believe her friends had left Vaga's to be with her. Jade thought they only put up with her because of Beck. Jade had been friends with Cat way before Beck, but since they had started dating the two had grown apart. Jade started crying again, touched by the fact her friends were here for her. She sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands, crying uncontrollably now. Andre set the bags on the end of the bed before scoping Jade up and setting her on the bed. Andre sat on her left and Cat settled next to Jade on the right. Cat handed Jade her coffee before scurrying downstairs to get spoons.

Jade quietly sipped her coffee until Cat returned, emptying out the contents of the grocery bags for Jade to see. Jade smiled at her friends, grateful for their company.

"I don't know what to say. You guys are the best. But if you tell **anyone** what happened tonight, I will kill you." Cat giggled and pulled Jade into a hug, which Jade accepted for a change. Andre patted his friend on the back, happy that she enjoyed their company.

The three friends settled in for a long night of eating junk food, watching movies, and trash talking a fluffy haired Canadian.

Ta-da! What do you guys think? Tell me! Also, let me know if I should continue this with some more one shots?


	2. After Party for Three

So I decided to continue this as a bunch of one shots about Jade and her friendship with the rest of the gang. This one will revolve around the events of Tori Goes Platinum and how Jade handles the almost kiss. This contains mild swearing and alcohol usage.

Jade's heart was shattering as Tori sang _Make It In America_. She clutched her seat tightly, her nails digging into the cushion. She blinked away tears as Beck gazed up at Tori with a huge smile on his face. She felt like dying.

Andre was seated beside Beck and he watched Jade in amazement as Tori was up on stage. Jade had given up singing at the Platinum Music Awards for Tori? What the hell was happening? He reached behind Beck's seat to squeeze Jade's shoulder. Jade looked over at Andre and gave him a weak smile, which he returned. Beck was too busy watching Tori to notice the exchange. Under other circumstances, Andre would have been ecstatic to see Tori singing on stage, but not if it was hurting Jade.

Cat was shocked when Tori went up on stage instead of Jade. Where was she? Cat was completely clueless, looking over to see Jade seated next to Beck. Cat was utterly confused but turned her gaze back to Tori since she couldn't really see Jade behind Andre and Beck.

After the awards were over, Beck quickly went to congratulate Tori along with Robbie. Jade stayed in her seat, staring at her shoes with a blank expression. Andre stood up and held out a hand for Jade. She looked up, confusion and hurt clear in her eyes.

"Come on, let's ditch the after party and have on of our own." Andre said with a soft smile that made Jade feel a whole lot better. Jade took his hand and stood up, walking towards Tori to congratulate her. Andre stopped to whisper something in Cat's ear, who quickly nodded and followed after him.

"You did great, Vega." Jade said, her voice completely void of malice or any undertone of sarcasm. Tori was shocked by Jade's actions throughout the night, but was happy that Jade was being nice.

"Thank you so much Jade. I couldn't have done it without you." Tori said, reaching to give Jade a hug. Jade flinched back, but let Tori give her a quick squeeze before she roughly pushed her off.

"Don't mention it." Jade said unhappily. Beck stared at his ex-girlfriend curiously. What had gotten into her tonight? Whatever it was, he liked this new Jade. After Andre and Cat had congratulated Tori and the group chatted a bit, Cat started to look queasy and leaned against Jade as the rest of the gang talked.

"Hey guys, Cat's not feeling well so I'm going to take her and Jade home. Have fun at the after party!" Andre said as Cat hgged her friends goodbye.

"Oh, okay. Feel better Cat!" Tori called as the three best friends started to walk away. She was disappointed that three of her friends weren't going to the after party, but she was happy that Beck was. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Beck, but she was definitely happy with him around.

Jade slid into the passenger seat as Cat buckled in the backseat. Cat started animatedly chatting as soon as Andre started the car.

"I thought you didn't feel good?" Jade asked, quirking up a pierced eyebrow at Cat's sudden change in behavior.

"I'm a good actress." Cat giggled with a flip of her red hair, causing Jade to crack a small grin.

"So, wanna tell us what happened back there?" Andre asked quietly as he pulled out if the packed parking lot. Jade froze, the grin quickly melting from her lips. She looked out the window and sighed, knowing her friends were only concerned about her.

"Cat was video chatting with Tori, and she forgot to close it. I heard voices coming from her laptop so I went over to see what it was. Beck and Tori were sitting on Tori's couch and...they leaned in and they..they were about to k-kiss but Tori stopped him. Beck asked w-why they couldn't kiss and Tori s-said because she couldn't do that to a f-friend." Jade's voice shook as she told her friends what happened. Her bottom lip quivered and she dissolved into a puddle of tears. Andre gripped the steering wheel tighter, pissed that Beck would do that to Jade. Cat leaned forward and rested a hand on Jade's shoulder to comfort her.

"Jadey, I'm so sorry! I can't believe Beck would do that! What a..what an asshole!" Cat shouted, her face scrunching up in anger. Jade was amused by Cat's swearing, but she couldn't stop the tears that were escaping her eyes. Andre reached over and held Jade's hand as he steered with the other, pulling into Jet Brew's drive thru. He ordered three coffees again, two black and one cappuccino for Cat. Andre handed Jade her much needed coffee and she smiled at him.

"You guys really mean a lot to me" Jade proclaimed quietly as she sipped from her steaming cup. Andre almost spit out his drink at the sudden confession and Cat squealed excitedly.

"We love you Jadey. Who needs a stupid boy? You have us. Always." Cat said as she placed a light kiss on Jade's cheek. Jade swatted Cat away halfheartedly but a small smile graced her lips. Andre squeezed Jade's hand and nodded his head in agreement. Andre loved Jade, in what way he wasn't entirely sure. He loved her like a sister, but that old crush he had on her had started to return once she and Beck broke up. Andre did have a crush on Tori, but seeing as she was growing closer to Beck, maybe it wasn't so wrong for him to like Jade.

Jade relaxed as they pulled into her driveway, all three hopping out and entering the mansion they spent so much time at lately. Usually Jade spent her time at Cat's house since Jade's parents were always away, but since they started hanging out with Andre more, they choose to hang at Jade's.

Jade plopped down on her bed while Andre settled on the couch by her window. Cat sat down at the end of Jade's bed and the three sat in comfortable silence until Cat brightened with an idea.

"Let's have our own after party!" Cat exclaimed as she jumped off Jade's bed excitedly. Jade and Andre gave her a curious loook before muttering their agreement. Jade got up to fetch some of her mother's liquor while Cat fiddled with Jade's pearpod, settling on a song she liked and dancing around the room. Andre chuckled and grabbed Cat's hands, twirling her around the room gracefully. Jade returned with a few bottles and set them down on her dresser, where Cat and Andre quickly flanked her.

Jade pulled three shotglasses from her closet and set up a round of raspberry Vodka for all of them.

"On three." Jade said.

'One." Andre started.

"Two." Jade sang.

"Three!" Cat giggled, glad she remembered. They quickly pressed the drinks to their lips and gulped, each making a sour face and reaching for the bottle of cola Jade had brought for them. All three erupted into a fit of laughter, before preparing themselves another drink. They spent the night dancing and talking about random things that popped into their brains, and when Jade eventually passed out on her bed, she wasn't even thinking of Beck.

Yay! This chapter was a little more mature but that's why this is rated T. I haven't decided what to do with Ande and Jade yet. As much as I love Jade and Beck, I also love Jade and Andre as friends and possibly more. I won't have them start dating, but there will be definite moments where they act as more than friends. Perhaps we will see a jealous Beck? Mwuahahaha xD


	3. Of Sushi and Jealousy

Hello my loves! As I said last chapter, I will be exploring the relationship of Jandre in this fic. Don't worry, they will not end up together, but there will be some fluff. This chapter takes place during The Hambone King.

Andre entered Nozu, quickly followed by Jade. They spotted Cat and Robbie over at the bar and Andre greeted them briefly while Jade nodded at Cat before walking towards a table in the back. Andre followed after Jade,amused by her anti-social attitude. Jade had been feeling down about Beck today, so Andre decided to cheer her up by taking her to get sushi since Cat already had plans with Robbie. Jade glanced at the menu, pursing her lips as she did so. Andre watched her with a smile, happy to have some time with Jade alone. It was fun to have Cat around, but sometimes she could be a little overwhelming.

"So, what do you think about Cat and Robbie?" Jade asked after they had placed their order. Andre looked up at Jade surprised, wondering what brought on the question. He turned to look at his two friends by the bar and noticed how flirty they were. He had noticed that they were spending a lot of time together now, and Cat often talked about Robbie when the three of them hung out.

"I know they both have the hots for each other, but I don't know if they'll ever admit it." Andre said with a shrug as he turned his attention back to Jade. She smiled as she watched the two flirt shamelessly.

'I think it would be nice to have a new couple in the group. Cat's liked Robbie since forever. Maybe we should do something about it?" Jade suggested with a devious smile. Andre knew that look all to well. He contemplated arguing with her, but once Jade set her mind to something there was no changing it.

"Alright, what do you have planned, J?" Andre asked with a grin. Jade found her lips turning up in a smile as Andre used the nickname he gave her. Cat always called her Jadey, something only she was allowed to say, and Andre had taken to calling her J in the last few months once they grew closer. As much as they both hated Beck right now, he was the reason they became such good friends.

"Well, I'll talk Cat into admitting her feelings and you'll talk to Robbie. We'll set them up on a blind date and see how it goes?" Jade suggested with a bright smile. As much as Robbie annoyed Jade sometimes, she knew how he and Cat felt about each other. Jade wanted her best friend to be happy. Andre was about to agree when he saw Jade's face fall and her hands clench the table.

"What's wrong J?" Andre asked his friend, following her gaze across the room to see Beck seated at a table with some blonde who went to their school. Andre felt his hands clench into fists as he glared at Beck's fluffy head. He turned to Jade and reached across the table to grab her hand.

"Hey, don't worry about him, alright? We're here to have fun." Andre soothed, Jade visibly relaxing.

"Right, okay." Jade said, nodding her head slowly and turning her attention back to Andre.

Beck spotted his best friend across the room and smiled. He hadn't seen much of Andre lately, so he decided to go over and talk to him. He frowned when he saw who Andre was sitting with, Jade. Jade had been pointedly ignoring Beck since the Platinum Music Awards, and Beck wasn't sure why. He made a quick excuse to his date and casually made his way over to the pair.

Andre frowned as Jade visibly tensed, her eyes narrowing and her lips turning to a sneer. He looked behind him to see Beck approaching, and squeezed Jade's hand to calm her.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Beck asked, smiling brightly at his friend. Jade felt very uncomfortable and shifted her gaze towards the wall. Andre quickly made a plan.

"Uh, we're kinda on a date. Mind giving us some privacy?" Andre said, a harsh undertone laced into his words. Beck was shocked as he noticed their hands were intertwined above the table. Beck felt his blood boil and he glared at Andre hatefully.

"Oh. I see, that's how it is. You think you can go after my girl?" Beck spat, looking between the two angrily. Jade squirmed in her seat, feeling happy that Andre had made Beck jealous, but not happy that they seemed to hate each other. Her jaw dropped when Beck called her _his_ girl. What did that even mean?

"Your girl? If I remember correctly, she stopped being your girl when you didn't open that door!" Andre shouted, drawing attention from several customers.

"Why don't we discuss this outside?" Jade spoke up quietly, both boys turning to her in shock. They seemed to have forgotten she was there at all.

"Fine. Let's go." Beck said, stomping out of the restaurant. Andre practically dragged Jade behind him. Jade bit her lip as she watched Andre and Beck glare at each other on the sidewalk outside the restaurant.

"How could you do this to me Andre? You were my best friend!" Beck snarled.

"I don't want to be best friends with someone who breaks girls hearts!" Andre yelled back.

"Oh so now it's all my fault?" Beck retorted.

"You left Jade all alone! If it wasn't for Cat and i she would be completely alone! Do you know who was there for her when she cried herself to sleep? Do you know who brought her coffee and chocolate? Do you know who has been there for her the last month? ME! While you've been off screwing any girl who throws themselves at you I've been trying to be a good friend to someone who needs me!" Andre screamed, frightening both Jade and Beck. Beck's heart shattered as the truth of Andre's words hit him.

"I haven't been sleeping around! I'm not like that!" Beck yelled back.

"Oh really? Because that's not what it looked like when you tried to kiss Tori!" Andre returned angrily. "Stay the hell away from Jade. All you've done is break her heart! I'm the one who has been there for her when you've made her cry! Leave her the hell alone!" Andre growled. Beck fumed, lunging forward and connecting his fist with Andre's chin. Both boys tumbled to the floor, a flurry of kicks and punches. Jade watched in horror, a scream escaping her lips.

"STOP IT! DAMMIT YOU TWO!" Jade screamed, causing the boys to roll off each other and stare at her in shock.

"I'm nobody's girl and I don't need you two idiots fighting over me! I can't look at either of you right now, especially you Beck." Jade yelled, pointing a finger and the confused Canadian.

"Do not text me, or call me, or even look at me. I'm tired of your games Beckett. Stop playing with my heart and getting my hopes up. Go screw Tori, or better yet yourself!" She shrieked, turning and running back into Nozu with tears in her eyes. She ran over to Cat and tugged on her arm, she didn't even have to say a word for Cat to tell Robbie they needed to drive Jade home.

Beck and Andre sat on the sidewalk outside Nozu feeling like complete idiots.

"Listen, bro, I'm sorry. Jade and I weren't even on a date, I just wanted to protect her from you. She's really hurting right now." Andre said quietly. Beck frowned at this news.

"It's fine, man. I was a complete douche. Friends?" Beck asked, extending his hand.

"Friends." Andre said, reaching out to clasp Beck's hand. The two smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off themselves.

"Wanna go back to the R.V. and figure out how we're going to get Jade to stop hating us?" Beck suggested.

"Sounds good." Andre said with a light laugh.

Robbie drove down the freeway, glancing into his backseat where Cat was holding a crying Jade who was hysterically telling Cat something about Beck and Andre. Robbie had never seen jade cry, it actually hurt him to see her like this. Robbie had never been close with Jade, but his crush on Cat caused him to hang around Jade as well. Eventually Jade calmed down enough to speak clearly and Robbie picked up the end of her story.

"Robbie, if you tell _anyone_ what just happened I will-" Jade was cut off by a nervous Robbie.

"I know Jade, I promise I won't tell." Robbie said with a small smile at the raven-haired girl. Jade nodded and turned to rest her head against Cat's shoulder until they arrived at the redheads home.

"Thank you, Robbie!" Cat chirped, giving the awkward boy a kiss on the cheek. Robbie felt his whole body heat up and heard Jade snicker as she moved to follow Cat. She was just closing her door when Robbie rolled down the window.

"Hey, Jade?" He said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I know we aren't that close, but I am your friend and I think Beck's an idiot if you ever want to talk or whatever." Robbie said sheepishly. Jade smiled at the nerdy boy before nodding her head.

"Thanks, Shapiro." She said, turning on her heel and following Cat into the house.

Wow! That was long and intense, huh? How do you feel about jealous Beck? What about Robbie and jade as friends? DO you think Cat and Robbie will get together? Give me suggestions on other one-shots I should do!


	4. Over Protective

Beck and Andre lounged around the R.V. for the rest of the night, plotting their apologies to a certain black-haired beauty. Andre knew Jade would forgive him easily, but he still felt really bad for acting like an idiot. Both boys knew it would be nearly impossible for Jade to forgive Beck. Andre was scribbling ideas on a notepad while Beck stared angrily at the ceiling, when Andre suddenly remembered something.

"I got it! I know how to get jade to forgive us!" Andre exclaimed, dancing around happily. Beck looked over at Andre with a raised eyebrow, whatever he thought of must be good if he was dancing like that.

"Jade was telling me how much she wanted Cat and Robbie to get together. If we can get them together, she'd have to forgive us!" Andre explained to a very confused Beck. Beck thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in approval.

"That just might work..." Beck said happily. And so the boys spent the next week planning, only to have it shattered.

Cat was dating someone alright. But it wasn't Robbie.

There were mixed emotions about Cat's new boyfriend, Tyler. He went to HA but none of the gang (excluding Cat) knew him. Robbie was heart broken. Andre and Beck were disappointed. Jade was happy for her friend, although she wasn't sure if she trusted Tyler. Tori was cluelessly happy.

The relationship seemed to be going well, the couple spending almost everyday hanging out after school. Jade was annoyed that Cat wasn't spending as much time with her, though she wouldn't admit it. Andre found himself missing the perky redhead as well. The only time the gang really saw Cat anymore was when she and Tyler sat with them at lunch, or in one of their shared classes.

Jade was walking down the hallway after lunch with Tori and Robbie. It was an odd sight, but she was still mad at Andre and hated Beck, and now Cat was ditching her. Jade found that she didn't mind their company, as long as they didn't say anything too clueless. Robbie had started acting less awkward recently, Jade must have been rubbing off on him. The three stopped at Jade's locker and while Jade was busy putting her books away, Robbie and Tori's jaws dropped. Robbie clenched his fist in anger and Tori stood wide eyed.

"Uhh...Jade.." Tori whispered as she shook her friend's shoulder. Jade was about to question Tori when her eyes took in the scene before her. There was Tyler, making out with a girl who was definitely _not_ Cat. Unless Cat dyed her hair blonde and grew five inches.

"You motherf-" Jade practically screamed as threw her purse to the ground and glared at Tyler. Tyler removed his mouth from the girl's lips and looked at Jade with wide eyes. Beck, Andre, and Cat ran down the stairs just in time to see Jade lunge at Ryder. Cat took in the scene and her friend's expressions, sitting down on the stairs and sobbing once she figured it out. Andre, Tori, and Robbie instantly flanked Cat, trying to soothe her with hugs, candy, and anything they could think of that the petite redhead liked.

Jade's fist connected with Tyler's eye just as Beck made it all the way down the stairs. Jade was screaming unintelligible curse words and swinging her fist back into Tyler's face. Beck grabbed Jade by the waist and pulled her away, momentarily forgetting their current situation and relishing in the feel of her soft skin against his. Jade also felt dazed as Beck pulled her back, kneeling to the ground and bringing her with him. Beck pressed Jade to him in an attempt to calm her down, as he had done a plethora of times when they were dating.

Once Jade stopped shaking from anger, Beck released Jade who quickly scooted away from him, remembering how mad she was at him. Beck watched Jade wearily, her gaze still trained on Tyler as he tried to stand up from the ground. Beck couldn't believe the damage Jade had done to his face, Beck had removed her from him in mere seconds, but she had still managed to leave him with a black eye and bloody nose.

Beck and Jade made their way up from the floor and started walking over to the crying redhead perched on the stairs. Beck was trailing behind Jade as Tyler finally stood up.

"You bitch. I only dated your stupid friend because I knew she'd be easy to get in bed, no wonder Beck dumped you you over protectiv-" Beck's fist collided against Tyler's face before he could finish his sentence. Jade stood stunned by Beck's sudden protectiveness of her and Cat. Cat wailed with a fresh set of tears, which made Jade want to damage Tyler's face even more.

"You're lucky Jade got to you first. Get out of here before I change my mind." Beck snarled as Tyler walked away as fast as he could. Jade stared at Beck for a moment, her expression unreadable, before turning back to Cat.

"Kitty Cat, listen to me. You are _not_ stupid. You're my best friend and you deserve so much better than that worthless boy." Jade said, her voice soft but filled with anger. Cat looked up at Jade and nodded numbly.

"Jadey, can we have a sleepover at your house?" Cat's voice wavered as she clung onto Jade's arm tightly. Jade nodded, it was Friday night and her mother was out of town for the week.

"Why don't we all spend the night at my house? Things have been really tense lately, I think we could use some group time?" Jade suggested, looking at the rest of the group with a frown. As much as she hated the idea of the whole gang in her house, she knew it would make Cat feel better to have all of her friends. Jade just hoped they could get along. The group muttered their agreements and decided to meet at Jade's right after school. Jade and Cat skipped the last two hours of school to go shopping, Jade letting Cat pick out all the snacks, movies, and games for that night. The things Jade did for her best friend.

\- - - - - Line Break - - - - - - -

Well that was intense... This started off as a one-shot and has turned into a full on story. Dang it. Let me know what you guys think! I am ALWAYS up for suggestions!


End file.
